battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toe-Crusher
Toe-Crusher (also known as Toe Crusher) was Team Coolrobots' lightweight entry from Season 2.0 onward, although it also competed at Long Beach in 1999 before this. It was an invertible wedge shape with torque-reaction weapon like the team's heavyweight OverKill, but with a war hammer spike instead of a large knife. The hammer was often inaccurate due to the lack of delay between the torque change and weapon reaction. Still, its durable frame & wheels plus its high speeds gave it a respectable combat record, including top eight in Season 2.0. Toe-Crusher was also one of few robots to damage the Omnibot on Dr. Inferno Jr. Robot History Long Beach 1999 Toe-Crusher's first ever match in BattleBots was against Harvey WallBanger. Toe-Crusher won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Paranoid Android. Toe-Crusher won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Shrike. Toe-Crusher won by crowd vote and advanced to the next round, where it faced Ziggo. Ziggo won by KO and Toe-Crusher was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced The Crusher. Toe-Crusher won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Executioner. Executioner won on a judge's decision and Toe-Crusher placed 4th overall. Toe-Crusher wasn't finished, however, as it participated the kilobot royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 2.0 After receiving a bye in the round of 64, Toe-Crusher went up against FlatBot in the round of 32. Toe Crusher and FlatBot slammed into each other right away and FlatBot was having problems moving after the direct impact. FlatBot was then being axed by Toe-Crusher and was pushed against the spikestrip. Toe-Crusher continued hitting FlatBot and was now being counted out. Toe-Crusher won by KO at 1:08 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced No Tolerance III. In the match, No Tolerance III tries to walk out to the center of the arena, but Toe Crusher attacks and starts hitting it with its spiked hammer. No Tolerance III pins Toe Crusher against the wall briefly, but Toe Crusher escapes. Toe-Crusher continues hitting No Tolerance III with its spiked hammer and later gets itself caught on the killsaws. No Tolerance III continues to try to line up an attack on Toe-Crusher, but Toe Crusher turns around and hooks No Tolerance III with its spiked hammer. Toe-Crusher was trying to pull No Tolerance III over the killsaws and Toe-Crusher gets caught on the killsaws before Toe-Crusher can pull No Tolerance III across. Toe Crusher lines up again and slams into No Tolerance III, breaking one of the front legs. No Tolerance III gets stuck against the spikestrip and Toe Crusher was hitting No Tolerance III before the time ran out. Toe-Crusher won on a 42-3 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Evil Fish Tank. In the beginning of the match, Evil Fish Tank charges straight at Toe-Crusher and both robots were moving around the killsaws. Toe-Crusher drives over Evil Fish Tank and Evil Fish Tank pushes Toe-Crusher on the killsaws, which tear into Toe-Crusher's wedge. Evil Fish Tank gets caught on the killsaws and lands on its back. Evil Fish Tank was having trouble moving around with the lower ground clearance. Evil Fish Tank got itself caught under the pulverizer which hits Evil Fish Tank's wedge, and breaks it off. Using the remaining half of his drive power left, Evil Fish Tank intentionally drives over the killsaws again in an attempt to right itself, but it doesn't work. Toe-Crusher continues to hit Evil Fish Tank with its spiked hammer and gets caught on the killsaws again. Toe-Crusher pushes Evil Fish Tank to the killsaws before the time ran out. Toe-Crusher won on a 36-9 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Backlash. As the match started, both Toe Crusher and Backlash moved into the center of the arena with Toe-Crusher getting hit a couple of times by Backlash before Toe Crusher got to the side of Backlash and pushed it across towards the far wall. Backlash was able to barely escape and twist away, facing Toe Crusher again. Toe-Crusher took a solid blow to the frame when Backlash went in to hit Toe Crusher again. This worked in Toe-Crusher's favor though as the impact was just enough to snap the battle-worn shaft that supported Backlash's disc weapon. The whole disc flopped useless to the floor, but somehow stayed attached to the bot. Toe-Crusher was then pushed by the now weaponless Backlash into the killsaws. They both ended up going over the saws at least once, but then, after one more trip over the killsaws, Toe Crusher stopped moving entirely as the killsaws had cut the wire to the battery. Toe-Crusher was pushed more after some maneuvering from Backlash, which managed to position Toe-Crusher barely over to the killsaws as the referees counted out Toe Crusher. Backlash won by KO at 2:15 and Toe-Crusher was eliminated from the tournament again. Toe-Crusher wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, Toe-Crusher was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought Dr. Inferno Jr. Both robots went straight at each other and Toe-Crusher's wedge gets pushed up from hitting a bump in the BattleBox floor. After Toe-Crusher was missing hitting Dr. Inferno Jr. multiple times, Dr. Inferno Jr. absorbs a couple blows from its spiked hammer and pushes Toe-Crusher against the arena wall. Toe-Crusher escapes and both robots were moving around the arena. Dr. Inferno Jr. pushes Toe-Crusher onto the killsaws and flips it. Dr. Inferno Jr. then shoves Toe-Crusher against the arena wall again and Toe-Crusher manages to destroy the Omnibot shell with its spiked hammer. Both robots were moving around the arena and Dr. Inferno Jr's skirt gets caught on the killsaws. Toe-Crusher gets its pickaxe caught in one of the killsaw holes, but swings it free before the killsaws popped up. After both robots were moving around the arena again, Toe-Crusher gets its spiked hammer caught on the ramrods and killsaw holes again before the time ran out. Dr. Inferno Jr. won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Toe-Crusher was eliminated from the tournament again. Toe-Crusher wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It's unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to The Crusher and Reaper. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Toe-Crusher was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Low Blow. Both robots went straight at each other, but both robots didn't come near each other for twenty seconds. Both robots barely touch each other and both robots stayed away from each other again. Low Blow gets under Toe-Crusher and Low Blow's saw blade makes contact with Toe-Crusher, producing sparks in the process. Toe-Crusher briefly gets under Low Blow, but Low Blow runs away before it can be pushed around the BattleBox. As both robots were fighting each other, Toe-Crusher backs up onto the killsaws and was sent flying across the BattleBox. Toe Crusher gets its wedge under Low Blow and pushes it across the BattleBox floor, but Low Blow slips away before they reach the arena wall. Toe-Crusher gets under Low Blow again and gets stuck on a seam on the BattleBox floor. Low Blow circles around and tries to get under Toe-Crusher, but Low Blow only drives up onto Toe-Crusher's wedge and Toe-Crusher pushes Low Blow towards the pulverizer. Low Blow gets hit by the pulverizer four times and Low Blow tries to run away. Toe-Crusher attempts to push Low Blow back under the pulverizer, but just drives on top of Low Blow. Toe-Crusher retreats before the pulverizer can fall. Low Blow drives under the pulverizer again and takes a shot right in the center. Toe-Crusher comes in again and gets under Low Blow this time, but only manages to push Low Blow out of the way. As Toe-Crusher leaves Low Blow, the pulverizer falls on Toe-Crusher and Low Blow escapes to the center of the BattleBox. Toe-Crusher then hits the screws and suddenly stopped moving as the pulverizor broke the antenna and Toe Crusher turned out of the remote control's range. Toe-Crusher was counted out and Low Blow won by TKO at 2:37. This meant that Toe-Crusher was eliminated from the tournament again. Toe-Crusher didn't participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament most likely due to damage from the pulverizer in its last match against Low Blow. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Toe-Crusher was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Pursuer. Toe-Crusher won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Backlash again. In the match, Toe-Crusher was dominant and pushed Backlash around the arena. Despite taking two good hits from Backlash, Toe-Crusher won the match on a 27-18 judge's decision, getting revenge for its loss in Season 2.0. This win put Toe-Crusher in the quarterfinals again, where it faced Wedge of Doom. Wedge of Doom won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Toe-Crusher was eliminated from the tournament once again. Toe-Crusher couldn't compete in the lightweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 9 * Losses: 6 Mark Beiro Introductions "He's got problems. He's got issues. He's got a hanker-in for a scarred tissue. Here is TOE-CRUSHER!" "Like the fat girl your mother made you take to the prom, don't tango with TOE-CRUSHER!" "Ready to make a red, squishy gelatin mess out of the ends of your feet. Here is TOE-CRUSHER!" "It's like trying to squeeze into a pair of size 7s when you wear a size 10. Multiply that pain by a hundred, cause that's the pain you'll receive from TOE-CRUSHER!" Trivia *Toe-Crusher was "destroyed" in the CSI episode Precious Metal. It was decorated with NPC stickers and called "Hammer of God." *Toe-Crusher's name came from when builder Christian Carlberg hit the wrong button and the hammer-spike landed on his toe. *Toe Crusher was one of at least eight robots at the 2001 Toy Fair Hasbro Showroom arena for a demonstration. The other seven known robots are Overkill, Vlad the Impaler, Ginsu, Minion, Diesector, Tazbot and Ziggo. Toecrusherlv00 stats.jpg|Toe-Crusher's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. ToeCrusher stats 3.0.jpg|Toe-Crusher's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. early Toe Crusher.jpg|An early version of Toe-Crusher. ToeCrusherHasbroShowroomArena.jpg|Toe Crusher at the 2001 Toy Fair Hasbro Showroom arena. Merchandise *Toe-Crusher/BattleBots: Beyond The BattleBox *Toe-Crusher/MiniBot *Toe-Crusher/BattleBots Video Game Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Lightweight Semifinalists Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California Category:Robots made into toys